


The Dress

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy Sansa Stark, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: It wasn't like Mya to be late for their dates





	The Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O Atraso e o Vestido](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752484) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

It wasn't like Mya to be her dates with Sansa, she often even arrived earlier.

Sansa appreciated that a lot, in all her previous relationships she always felt that her time was not as valued as the time of the people she had been with, she was always the one who came early and although she had never complained about it (since those relationships had so many worse things to complain about) that was something that bothered her. So when Mya was late that afternoon she found herself not insecure but legitimately concerned that something had happened to her.

Her concern was replaced by amusement when she saw Mya arrive in a dress. Not just a dress but makeup, not the kind of dark makeup Mya sometimes wore to highlight her blue eyes, but a delicate one, the kind Sansa would wear, she was also wearing earrings and a necklace. In fact for the first time since they had met Sansa felt the least feminine of the pair.

"So alien entity that obviously took my girlfriend's place, what's your name?" Sansa said with a smile.

“Ugh. I should never have introduced you to The X-Files ”Mya said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe, but you must admit it's a case worthy of Mulder and Scully: why is Mya Stone wearing a dress?"

"Hilarious"

“Really? Others always comment that I barely have a sense of humor, Randa must be influencing me. So… why are you wearing a dress? ”

"..."

"I'm waiting"

"Because I'm meeting your parents today and you keep saying your mom complains about the way your sister dresses and I want them to like me okay?"

“They'll like you anyway, just the fact that you're not Joffrey and not exorbitantly older than me left them in a pink cloud, also my dad and yours always wanted their kids together and since Arya and Gendry are taking so long to get their shit together I think we're their last hope. You don't have to change to impress them. ”

"But I want to impress them, and it's just a dress, if you're going to get me some extra points with them I want to wear"

"Okay, if you really want it I won't stop you"

“Also Randa would be pissed if I ruined all her work before I had a chance to be in public. It was her fault that I was late for the record, I had to undo much of what she did. Randa wants to doll me up me since we were kids, she finally had a chance so she exaggerated, believe it or not that's the lighter and more sober version of what she wanted to do. ”

"So you finally made Randa's dreams come true for my parents?"

"Actually I was doing it for you, I know how important they are to you and I think things would be easier for you if they liked me."

Sansa felt so touched that for a moment she couldn't breathe, or think what to say, then thinking that actions at that moment would mean more than words, she kissed Mya.

After the kiss, still a little breathless, Sansa said:

"I think I forgot to say, you look very very pretty today"

“So you do like me in a dress after all”

“Honey I like you anyway”


End file.
